1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a freestanding landscape waterfall, and more specifically, a modular freestanding landscape waterfall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional landscape waterfalls are fabricated from interlocking precast concrete blocks. The heavy nature of the concrete blocks prohibits prefabrication and requires a prepared foundation and significant assembly expertise in order to put together the waterfall. This results in a significantly high expense in both materials and labor required to fabricate the waterfall, along with extensive site preparation required to support the heavy weight of the precast blocks. Furthermore, traditional landscape waterfalls are connected to a basin for catching the waterfall and this limits the variability in the height of the waterfall. Thus, there is a need for an improved landscape waterfall.